The present invention relates to dollies for transporting relatively heavy objects.
A standard dolly normally comprises a wheeled platform with handles for tilting the platform and manually pushing it short distances, for example to and from a vehicle for transporting the object or objects carried on the platform. The carried object, which will normally be relatively heavy, must then be raised from the dolly platform to the vehicle, or vice versa, either manually or with some sort of lifting gear.